


The Bouquet

by GwenandBlake



Category: Shefani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenandBlake/pseuds/GwenandBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too excited too post so not separated by paragraphs, sorry. First part I'm posting to not lose work and then when officially done I'll put in one big entry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bouquet

Finally it's Friday and I get to see Blake. All this week I've tried to get things done, but all I can think about is him hence my need to tweet about him, and write songs about him. We still kept in contact-I don't know what I would do if we didn't- by text, calling, and FaceTime. That isnt enough though, I miss him way too much when he's gone; his country accent, blue eyes, curly hair, how when we hug and kiss there is no place I would rather be, how my hand fits perfectly in his, and -o my gosh I need to stop thinking about him at least I'll se him in a few hours. I left L.A. around 2 p.m. And I could barely contain my excitement to see my cowboy even though I was sad that I wouldn't be able to see the boys for a few days. "Miss Stefani we'll be landing now in 5 minutes," the flight attendant said as I snapped out of my thoughts about Blake. I'm so happy right now and I can see Blake from the window stepping out of his car and I can't wait to be in his arms in seconds. "Enjoy your day Miss Stefani ," the flight attendant said as I scrambled to grab all my stuff and replied "I will and you too." I was already running down the steps before she had the chance to say thank you. "Blake!!!!!!!!" I was running so fast I was afraid I was going to trip but I know that if I do Blake will catch me. His smile is huge and I didn't even get to run all the way to him because he was on his way to me. "I missed you too much I don't know how I survived without you," Blake whispered in my ear as he twirled me. "Nkbhvi" I mumbled into his shirt. "What'd you say darlin""I said I missed you too, more than you can imagine." He immediately pushed his lips against mine slowly sliding his hand down to my back pulling me closer to hi


End file.
